storiesfromsodorfandomcom-20200213-history
Philip the Lucky Engine
"Philip the Lucky Engine" is the 24th episode of the ninth season. Story Philip is a diesel box-cab; he can be found doing odd jobs around the Island. But you'll usually find him in the yard at Knapford, shunting coaches and trucks. Close by was Gordon; he was in the sheds with a trophy on his running board on his front, across from his lamp. A photographer was also there too. "Wow Gordon! What's going on?" asked Philip as he rushed over to investigate. "Gordon has broken a speed record for the Barrow Owl Express." The Barrow Owl Express ran at night from Barrow to reach Knapford by 5 o' clock in the morning. "Congratulations Gordon! I wished I won a trophy." The camera flashed and the photographer walked away. "You, win an award," laughed Gordon, puffing out of the shed to get back to work, "what nonsense! You couldn't win a trophy because you hardly do anything on the railway." "I pull empties and sort out trucks and coaches, which is very useful!" said Philip defensively. "Even if you won a trophy, it would probably ge hidden behind all the other trophies earned by other engines." Philip worked hard all day long; he rushed round the yard, and used his brakes a lot. "Careful there Mr. Philip," warned Toad as he and a line of steel girders were being shunted behind Oliver, "you're going to wear out your brakes." "And you could run the risk of damaging others' buffers too," added Oliver, puffing slowly out of the yard. "What's the rush Philip?" asked Stafford as Philip went by. "I need to win a trophy by setting a record!" "No one can beat my shunting record," sneered Diesel. "Yes they can!" said Philip, shunting some rubbish trucks behind Diesel, who angrily went on his way. That afternoon the Yard Manager came to see Philip. "You're doing a splendid job of getting trains prepared; I've never seen so many trucks and coaches put into their proper place in a minute!" he said, walking back to his office. "Maybe I'll get an award," thought Philip as he went back to work. The yard was very busy now; engines puffed slowly to and fro, backing down onto their loads or dropping off their deliveries. Lorries were on hand to drop off or pick up goods for the stores and factories. "Philip, no racing about," said Stafford sternly, "it's-" But it was too late; "Philip, what are you doing?" cried Diesel, who was just leaving with some flatbeds loaded with vehicles. Philip and Diesel's drivers both jumped clear. CRASH! Soon Harvey, Judy and Jerome were assigned to the task of cleaning up the mess. "Why were you rushing about?" said the Yard Manager, who was rushing from his office to oversee things. "I wanted to win an award Sir, like Gordon." "The only thing you've won today is causing a massive situation for the yard. Passengers and goods are delayed because of this and Sir Topham Hatt won't be pleased with this at all! If you were just yourself then none of this would have happened." He walked away; Diesel and Philip were both taken to the Dieselworks to be inspected. They had only scratched their paintwork and had given each other dents. While Diesel could leave, Philip needed his brakes repaired. A few days later he returned to work at Knapford Yards. He didn't rush around, not even once. When he needed to refill his fuel tank he looked round the yard. "You know, I don't need a trophy to show that I'm a wonderful engine," he thought, "my trophy is me recognizing that I'm really useful." Characters * * * Philip * Diesel * Stafford * Toad * Knapford Yard Manager * * * Sir Topham Hatt Locations * Knapford Yards * Vicarstown Dieselworks Category:Loco123456's Episodes Category:Season 9 Episodes Category:Season 9 Category:Stories From Sodor Category:Episodes about Philip Category:Completed Episodes